Maximum Ride Truth or Dare
by TheFallenFates
Summary: I will have all the characters from this series so please any dare within reason and maturity please send them in.
1. New chapter Please help

Hey guys yup me again I'm planing on starting a new Truth or Dare. This one is for Maximum Ride. So please send in truth to dares. This will be fun. I will have Fang, Max, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Angle. If you have another character in mind then please tell me and I will put that character in. Thank you and I hope you guys will have fun with this Fan Fiction.


	2. Max and Fang 3

Mickey: IM BACK! And with a new Fan Fiction.

Max: Who are you?

Mickey: I'm Mickey! I will be your host for this Fan fiction.

Fang: Okay so what is this 'fan Fiction' about?

Mickey: Truth or Dare. Gazzy you will know to game, same with Iggy.

Gazzy/Iggy: YES! -high fives-

Mickey: -sighs- here we go again.

Angle: -tugs in Mickeys shirt- miss what's my dare.

Mickey: - bends down and pick angle up- your dare my fair Angle. Is to hold Celest and walk around screaming 'ITS SO FLUFFY I THINK IM GOING TO DIE!'

Angle: um... Miss, I don't have Celest anymore.

Mickey: -holds out Celest- now you do. Go on Angle.

Angle: fine -takes Celest- ITS SO FLUFFLY I THINK IM GONNA DIE! There.

Mickey: Thanks Hun'. Thank you TheFrozenone

Max: do I have a dare?

Mickey: yes. You have 2 Dares. -smiles- the first one is you have to sit on Fangs lap.

Max: -Blushes- Wh-What?

Mickey: yup Fang!

Fang: -pops out of no where- you called?

Mickey: -screams- Geez Max how can you put up with that?

Max: -shrugs- do I have to do the dare?

Mickey: yes.

Fang: what dare?

Mickey: Maxipoo has to sit on your lap.

Max: Don't call me that.

Mickey: Fine

Fang: why does she not want to sit on my lap?

Mickey: embarrassed? I have no idea.

Max: FINE! Fang just sit down.

Fang: -sits down- come here.

Max: shut up -sits on Fangs lap and stand up- done.

Mickey: -pushes Max back onto Fang- nope. I'll tell you when your done.

Max: No let me up. -squirms-

Fang: -holds waist- Max stop. It's just a dare.

Max: It's not. They just want to spite me.

Mickey: -sighs- Okay you can get up.

Max: -smiles- yay -stands-

Fang: -stands and walks away-

Mickey: Fang do go that far. You up next.

Fang: -stops mid step- crap.

Mickey: -smiles- your dare is to go up to a random lady and say 'I've missed you do much, Barbara!'

Max: -galers at Mickey-

Mickey: don't kill the messenger kill the fan.

Fang: Fine let's get this over with.

Mickey: okay. OFF TO WALMART!

Fang: -sighs-

Mickey: okay we are here. Let get this Dare started.

Fang: -walks up to a random lady- I've missed you so much Barbabra!

Mickey: -giggles- okay Fang let's go before we get thrown out

Fang: okay I guess.

Mickey: NEXT DARE! This one is for Gazzy.

Gazzy: Hello

Mickey: okay your Dare is not to fart for one whole week.

Gazzy: WHAT?! How's that possible? My name is The Gasman!

Mickey: I don't know just do it.

Gazzy: fine.

Mickey: okay next dare is for Iggy.

Iggy: -walks into a table- MAX! Stop moving furniture

Max: Sorry.

Iggy: fine. What's the dare?

Mickey: your dare is I have to put ice cute in your pants and you have to let them melt.

Iggy: - groans- greaaaaat. Fine get it over with.

Mickey: -dumps some ice cubes down Iggys pants- there.

Iggy: -shivers- s-so c-c-cold.

Mickey: while that melts. I will see who has the next dare. NUDGE! Yay I haven't seen you in like forever.

Nudge: Heeeey gurl! What's my dare?

Mickey: umm... Dint hate me but you dare is to not wear and snazzy cloths or make up. You can do your hair but that's it.

Nudge: -faints-

Mickey: crap. I'll just wait for her to wake up. GAZZY AWAY FROM HER!

Gazzy: -Puts hand up- okay okay.

Mickey: next dare is for Fang. Well is a half dare half truth.

Fang: what is it?

Mickey: it's a truth. Iggy you have to ask Fang something about Max.

Iggy: -smirks- This will be fun.

Fang: -groans- let's get this over with.

Iggy: Do you love Max?

Fang: Um... -sighs- Yes.

Max: -blushes- Wh-What!?

Mickey: OKAAAAAY! Ruin the moment. Okay I will post another chapter some other time. Bye my lovelies.

MG (Max Group): BYE!


	3. Help!

Hey people, I need dares to keep this story going, I know I've been away but I'm here now! Send in Truth or Dares!


	4. Hugs for life?

Kayla: SUP PEOPLE!

MR: Welcome back readers.

Kayla: We have dares.

Max: Who is it for?

Kayla: *smirks* You Max, that's who.

Max: Oh carp... What is it?

Kayla: The first one is, who do you like, I mean like like.

Max: *blushes* Fang... *whispers*

Kayla: What?

Max: Fang okay!

Fang: Well then!

Kayla: KNEW IT!

Max: Next dare.

Kayla: Dare for you and Fang. You two have to hug or kiss for one day.

Fang/Max: HUG!

Kayla: Okay, hop to it.

Max: Fine, *hugs Fang* Happy?

Kayla: Very, thanks for the dares, Iliketurtles557 and Acebyme.


End file.
